


Beauty in the Water

by justrae2010



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drowning, Fantasy, Fantasy AU, M/M, Ocean, Serene - Freeform, aquamarine - Freeform, mermaid, mermaid!yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justrae2010/pseuds/justrae2010
Summary: “Yuuri.”It sighed from Victor’s lips like a whispered prayer as he rested his cheek down on the harsh rock, staring dreamily at his mermaid.The world melted away. The kingdom, the thrown, the wedding –the weight of the world that clawed at his shoulders every waking moment of his every day … Yuuri took it all away, just with one fluttering bat of those thick, beautiful eyelashes. It was bliss. A balm to a wound Victor didn’t realise he’d had.And Yuuri always came.Victor sighed blissfully as wet, delicately scaled fingers traced the neckline of his sodden white shirt, sticking to his collarbones. His eyes fluttered shut.It was what he needed._________When the world gets too much, Victor finds peace in his mermaid.





	Beauty in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> YOI Fantasy Week Day 4
> 
> Prompt: Mermaid, Aquamarine, Ocean, Serene

The sea was calm.

Victor stared down at the smooth surface of the water, ripples framed by the soft bubble of white froth and sunlight dancing off the crystal clear surface like a mirror. His reflection stared back at him, chopped with the edge of the gentle rise and fall of the tide, features warped. Always, his sharp cerulean blue eyes were easy to pick out amongst the ever changing reflection.

Until they were replaced with a pair of deep, russet brown ones, rising up from the depths.

Victor smiled.

“Hi.”

His mermaid had come back for him.

A cool chill lift the fine hairs on his skin as wet, lightly scaled fingers crawled over the back of his hand, the webbing between them soft and delicate as silk.

It was everything that Victor needed.

The water washed back from the mermaid’s delicate features as its face seeped up through the surface of the water, delicate droplets rolling over his button nose, his full cheeks, fluttering off his dark eyelashes. Aquamarine blue seeped into the tan of his barely distinguishable scales by his ears and down the sides of his neck, colour bold, shimmering and beautiful. It matched his tail, fin flopping up from the water to slap on the rock behind Victor.

The wet sound sent shivers up Victor’s spine, heart melting in his chest. He couldn’t help it; he was a slave to everything his mermaid did.

“Yuuri.”

It sighed from Victor’s lips like a whispered prayer as he rested his cheek down on the harsh rock, staring dreamily at his mermaid.

The world melted away. The kingdom, the thone, the wedding –the weight of the world that clawed at his shoulders every waking moment of his every day … Yuuri took it all away, just with one fluttering bat of those thick, beautiful eyelashes. It was bliss. A balm to a wound Victor didn’t realise he’d had.

And Yuuri always came.

Victor sighed blissfully as wet, delicately scaled fingers traced the neckline of his sodden white shirt, sticking to his collarbones. His eyes fluttered shut.

It was what he needed.

Yuuri’s hands touched. His tail splashed softly. His eyes sparkled. His lips kissed. His body moved like the sweetest of music when he danced, speaking for him in a way that his voice couldn’t above the water.

Maybe he had Victor under a spell. Victor wouldn’t be surprised. He’d been raised on every manner of warning of the dangers of mermaids since he was little, in bedtime stories and from the first time he set foot on a ship as a young prince, learning his way on the waves. The stories were always gruesome; how they lured sailors to their death, how they stole wit and wonder from their prey, how they drowned, and killed, and ruined… his infatuation sounded like the stuff of spells. Victor couldn’t remember feeling so blissfully numb before, sappy smile stretching over his face at the mere thought.

Delicate fingertips traced a path along Victor’s jaw. It was soft as a whisper, trailing his throat, following the underside of his chin…

Victor didn’t feel himself slip into the water.

Not until he blinked, and the world turned blue.

Somehow, he didn’t mind.

His long silver hair bloomed weightlessly around him, waterlogged clothes dragging him deeper into the water’s embrace while Yuuri’s sparkling eyes and tender touches held him captivated. Warmth spread through him; his legs, arms, fingertips tingling pleasantly and head lolling, chest blossoming with a glow that pinched ever so slightly around his ribs.

Oh, right… he needed to breathe.

It wasn’t important.

Watching Yuuri was important.

Victor had never felt more at peace slipping deeper and deeper into the depths of the ocean, water darkening with every passing second he sank further away from the sunlight of the surface. It was strangely serene.

The weight of the water pushed against his chest, the salt stinging his open eyes. He didn’t remember how to close them in that moment though, too lost in the gentle sway of the underwater current and the lulling caresses that wandered over his body so softly they were like a dream. All that convinced him that they weren’t was the gentle scratch of tiny scales dancing over his body as Yuuri touched him, only barely snagging at his skin like tiny fish hooks.

They were everywhere; at his waist, his hip, trailing along his arm until Yuuri’s fingers tangled lazily with his, through his hair, up his thigh, tracing the smooth curve of his jaw, and teasing the arch of Victor’s throat until Yuuri’s lingering touch tipped his face up by the very tip of his chin… he was drowning in Yuuri.

And it was everything he’d ever wanted.

Victor wanted to groan in pleasure as cool hands slipped under his floating shirt, the scratch of scales setting his skin on fire with desire. A leg - no, a _tail_ \- curled around his thigh enticingly. Yuuri’s body was cool to the touch under the water, the press of his toned chest cold against Victor’s through the low neckline of the prince’s shirt.

Victor’s lips twitched to gasp at the sensation, body shuddering. He only just remembered himself enough to resist, pressing his lips together tightly against the pressure of the water.

Yuuri’s eyes were glowing in the ever growing darkness though Victor’s hooded gaze, his tail a shimmering trail of aquamarine curled around them. _Beautiful_ , Victor itched to tell him, the word swelling his chest and loosening the tight press of his lips ever so slightly.

The tip of Yuuri’s finger brushed off Victor’s chin.

Victor’s lips pouted instinctively, leaning forward to chase the embrace. His face was barely an inch away from Yuuri’s.

It was weird not to feel the sigh of his lover’s breath over his face, Victor thought, gaze fluttering to catch the smooth rise and fall of the flaps of Yuuri’s gills in the side of his neck instead. Victor wanted to touch them, to feel him breathe. He couldn’t remember what breathing felt like anymore. His body refused to obey him though, his numb fingers frozen at his sides no matter how much he wanted to touch Yuuri.

His mouth twitched again.

A tiny slither of salt water slipped through his lips.

Victor expected to jolt. He expected to shudder, and cough, and splutter - all the things he’d seen and heard of drowning men, the things he’d experienced himself when the crash of the waves washed over him on the days the ocean was too choppy and the pull of the water was too strong, just about clinging to the surface until somebody came to save him.

The surface was all but a distant memory now though. Victor couldn’t see the light anymore. He couldn’t remember what it even looked like. He knew the word _sun_ , but he’d forgotten what it meant.

All he knew was Yuuri.

His body didn’t jolt though. He tasted the salt of the seawater harsh against his throat - burning at his lungs - but his body didn’t react beyond his lips touching back together again, still and silent as he sank in Yuuri’s arms.

Yuuri’s fingertips grazed the back of Victor’s shoulder blade, tracing the edge of bone with a delicate touch.

This time, Victor did gasp.

More salt water spilled into his mouth.

He had to keep his mouth closed, he told himself, barely clinging to consciousness as dots danced in the corners of his vision. Only… only he couldn’t quite remember why. Just that he had to. That it was important, very important, and-

Yuuri’s mouth slotted over his, lips cold as ice.

Victor forgot everything else.

The mermaid kissed him soft and lazily, mouth fitting perfectly against Victor’s as the tip of his tongue traced Victor’s bottom lip, silently asking for entrance.

Victor’s lips parted.

He didn’t notice the rush of water flooding his lungs or the sting of salt drowning his senses - all he was aware of was the slow press of Yuuri’s mouth against his and the tender caress of his lips. Yuuri kissed him through it all like a lover; through the tightness in Victor’s chest, the watery gasp into Yuuri’s mouth - and then finally, the fluttering shut of Victor’s eyelids.


End file.
